Good Times at Lincoln High
by atrum infractus
Summary: Lincoln High was once a normal high school...what happened? Why, the Winchesters, of course!
1. The Principle and the Winchesters

**Good Times at Lincoln High  
****by atrum infractus

* * *

**

_These are a collection of one-shots that stand alone, all occuring when Dean is eighteen and Sam is fourteen- obviously, Dean is a senior, and Sam is a lowly freshmen. Just to explain the conditions of these stories...

* * *

_

"Sam."

The tone wasn't accusatory, but it wasn't exactly friendly and inviting either. His name sounded like a burden the weary principle at Lincoln High had been forced to shoulder and utter at this exact moment. Sam knew a lot better than to say anything at that very moment, so he sat back, studying the ugly carpet of the principle's office until his full attention was needed, which at this rate, could very well be awhile.

"Sam, I have been blown away by your academic performance here," Principle Judd continued, studying the papers before him- Sam felt sure that the first time this man had ever even seen his grades was five minutes ago, but he remained silent. "Straight A's. For a student that is constantly uprooted as you are, that's quite the achievement, young man!"

Judd leaned forward, studying Sam as if he'd never seen him before- then again, he hadn't. Sam always steered clear of trouble, so what reason would the principle ever have to see him? "I was very surprised to hear that you had suspicious items in your locker at the time of your routine locker check- not so surprised about your brother, though..." He sighed, rubbing his eyes, apparently remembering all the trouble this fine man's apparently evil older brother had caused. Yes, Judd was very familiar with Dean Winchester...

"I need you to tell me if those items were yours," said Judd finally. "As you are an excellent student, I would trust your word if you were to say they did not belong to you."

There it was. The ultimate choice. Lie and blame it on some other innocent jerk or confess. "What did you find?" asked Sam, not looking up.

"Matches, lighters, suggestive reading into supernatural things, newspaper articles about murders, the abnormal presence of salt..."

Sam was thinking furiously. There was no way he was getting Dean into trouble over a locker check (because Lord knew that Dean was already in enough trouble if they'd searched his locker as well), and there was no way that he could look Principle Judd in the eye and tell him that he was a fine student for sure, but he was practically a male version of Buffy the rest of the time- minus the vampires.

"They were mine," he blurted out, not aware that he had even made a decision to speak- the principle's eyes widened, apparently expecting to have to wheedle a confession or a lie out of his student. "My friends and I- we wanted to write a ghost story, and they wanted me to do some research into some old murders, you know, see how it went back then."

Judd nodded, raking his hand through his dark hair, speckled with grey. "And the lighters?"

Sam forced a laugh. "Er- well, sir, we're going for a camping trip this weekend, and my Dad was worried that he'd forget to bring the matches for the fire, so I thought I'd bring them with me- we're leaving right after school, you know. Honestly, sir, I didn't know it was against the rules."

The principle arched his eyebrow. "And the salt?"

"Just happened to spill some salt I brought for my fries," Sam explained with an innocent shrug.

The two stared at eachother, as if each was silently daring the other to speak first. After a few moments of this stifling quiet, Judd sighed, rubbing the temples of his head- Sam felt a pang of guilt for lying so easily and flawlessly to a man that really only wanted to keep his students safe, but what could he do? He absent-mindedly wondered how Dean managed to this on a day-to-day basis while their father had made it a career.

At that very moment, the secretary knocked on the heavy wooden door before popping her head inside. "Excuse me, sir," she said in what was supposed to be an apologetic whisper. "But there's a young man- they caught him in the gym-"

Judd groaned. "Winchester? What's he done _now_?"

"Well, it seems like he was going to set off a stink bomb..."

Sam was shocked to hear what sounded suspiciously like a string of profanities issue from the principle's mouth. "Bring him in when I'm done with this one."

The secretay nodded, looking like she was about to collapse, and dissapeared again, this time leaving the door cracked open.

"No punishment this time, Sam," said the principle finally. "But I will warn you- I never want to hear about anymore _items_ in your locker again, or I will be forced to suspend you. Are we understood?"

"Yes, sir," said Sam quickly.

"Alright then...off to class with you," said the principle, nodding him towards the door, which Sam hurried through.

While he was walking towards the exit, he saw his brother slumped in one of the hard plastic chairs, clicking his tongue with annoying frequency. The secretary's assistant was alternating between wincing and shooting him a murderous look almost every time he did it. "Out of trouble then?" asked Dean brightly when he saw Sam- when Sam nodded, Dean grinned his approval with a quite appropriate "Attaboy."

"Alright, that's enough," said the harrassed-looking secretary,

"I don't know what all the stink's about," quipped Dean as he followed the secretary into the office.


	2. The Notes

Dean-  
Don't kill the messenger, but I hear Sarah's cheating on you with Jimmy. She told Jaida that she was, at least.  
-Sam  
_Found in a very much neglected history textbook._

You idiot! When's the last time I friggin' opened that book? Thanks a lot, bro, I've been going out with a girl who is going out with Jimmy for months. Great. And Jaida? That chick doesn't talk to you, Sam!  
Hope you choke on this.  
-Dean  
_Found tucked into a bag of fries- smudged almost to the extent of losing legibility._

Dean-  
Sarah told Jaida, Jaida told Tom, Tom told Cyndra, and Cyndra told me.  
And please don't stick notes in greasy places, it's just gross, and after all, where the hell has that paper been anyway?  
-Sam  
_Found sitting atop Dean's razor (and found during it's monthly use)._

I bet a dog peed on it.  
-Dean  
_Found in the bristles of Sam's very much neglected hairbrush._

Go die.  
-Sam  
_Found in Dean's muffin at breakfast, almost resulting in a huge choking accident that was curiously nearly fatal._

Hey. You ain't getting rid of me that easy.  
-Dean  
_Found taped to Sam's forehead after he slept in one fateful Saturday._

Dean-  
Sure. Because you're immortal.  
-Sam  
_Found attatched to the knife Dean keeps under his pillow._

I'm shaking in my boots, Sam.  
-Dean

_Found somehow inserted into Sam's toothpaste, and hardly legible after wiping all the toothpaste off.  
_You'll have to sleep sometime.  
-Sam  
_Found in Dean's water bottle._

HAHAHAHA!  
I'm so scared.  
-Dean  
_Found in Sam's completely cleaned out underwear drawer._

------------------------------------

John Winchester sighed, looking at the assortment of stained, smelly, and some still-wet notes before him. They had been left out next to a heap of ashes (which, he had later been informed, had once been Sam's underwear), and a note explaining that, due to a prank, Dean had taken Sam shopping for some new unmentionables.

He took out two post its, and copied down two notes

---------------------------------------

I am NEVER leaving you boys alone again!  
-Dad  
_Found on Sam and Dean's pillows when they returned that night._

_-----------------------------------------_

"Dean? Did you get a note from Dad?"

"Yeah."

"Should we make peace? You know- no more underwear burning?"

"I won't burn anymore of your underwear, Sam."

"And peace?"

"Hell no! You're not getting off that easy!

_

* * *

_

_I got this idea from Shoebox (there will be a link to their site on my LJ soon, I promise). Anyway, the circumstances are mine, though I stole a few of the "founds", I openly admit. Please don't kill me, guys, I love your work! )_

Anyway, I know this is a weird chapter- it's not the format for most of the others, but I just wanted to try something new. Let me know if you like it or hate it.


	3. The Toad Woman, I mean, Ms Horson

"Mr. Winchester- it's a pleasure to finally meet you," said Ms. Horson, rising from her seat. John could immedietely see why it wasn't _Mrs._ Horson. The name wasn't just a turn-off, but so was the lady- he couldn't recall ever seeing anyone (or _anything_, supernatural or not, by that matter) who resembled a toad as much as she did. Even her voice was low and croaky.

"Er- nice to meet you, too." John forced himself to smile politely, silently pleading that this woman would never _ever_ take an interest to him. He was already starting to feel queasy about this whole thing.

Ms. Horson smiled. "Perhaps you'd rather talk about this over dinner?"

John quickly hid his grimace. "Well, got both my boys with me, actually, but if you don't mind them..."

The Toad-Woman- _uh- Ms. Horson_, John corrected himself quickly- was not as efficient at hiding emotions. Her dissapointment was as easy to read as an open book.

"Is this about Dean's grade in History?"

Ms. Horson shook her head, her watery eyes going glassy. "Oh, it hurts me to tell the parents of our _dear_ students the truth, knowing that they often hold their children in such a high regard-"

"What'd he do now?" inquired John flatly.

"He- oh, dear, I'm so sorry to tell you, Mr. Winchester! He brought in a block of dry ice, and made it smoke- you know, fog through the classroom? Then he set about four _dozen _bullfrogs loose."

John forced himself to engage his vocal chords to express his dissapointment in his son's behavior. Inwardly, his mind screamed his true dissapointment- _way to go, Dean- get me a meeting with the hot teacher, why don't you?_

"I'm disturbed by your son's reckless behavior- he is graduating this year, and he doesn't seem to care-"

_That's because he doesn't._ "It concerns me, too," said John, just as he had rehearsed. "But I'm sure he's just angry over something. You know teenagers..."

Ms. Horson licked her lips, making her look like a toad about to catch a particularly juicy fly. "Mr. Winchester- are there any problems at home?"

_Well, glossing over that Wendigo that about tore through Dean's shoulder last month, the demon possessed chick last week, and a shape-shifter wreaking havoc this week? _

"No, everything's great."

* * *

_I know that's really short, but I'm working on a lot of longer stuff. As always, please review!_


End file.
